Family tree
by SlushieSushi
Summary: Penny, her curiosity of her family tree grew when a project was given to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Hey guys, this was requested by Retro Mania. Since I promise him, I would post his request, this week... :) (this would happen before the timeline of 'Reunion', for the story of 'Reunion' and 'the ballroom dance' I'll be updating the story by the end of the week, I swear on my fat baby face o.0)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope... Don't own it except the plot**

* * *

 **New York,** **Apartment Complex of Mr. Peabody:  
**

Penny heard the ding of the elevator dinged, signaling it is about time to get off, she entered the penthouse owned by her beloved friend, Sherman. The reasons she was here because, one: she is his best friend, naturally they would want to see each other, and two: she needs his help with her project.

"Hey Penny" Sherman called out while sprawled out on the white couch flipping the channels from the National Geographical channel to the Discovery channel.

"Hey Sherman" Penny replied, watching bemusedly at Sherman seating, 'undignified', she would say.

She seated herself next to him, running a hand through her pale golden tresses, sighing contentedly, and sitting Indian style. Sherman took off his eyes of the large flat-screen television, and glanced at his companion, Sherman would always admire his friend, though very secretly in a romantic way. He would admire the way she smiles, the way she laughs, everything about her.

He would always stop himself from thinking these thoughts, they were in fifth grade for goodness sake. They were too young...

"Hey Sherman, I was wondering if you would offer need help on a project I have been working for a while, I have been asking my parents about it, they only knew tha-" Penny was cut off from her sayings, of Sherman raising a hand to silence her.

"Penny stop your ramblings." Sherman said jokingly, he could feel the heat off her glare. "I will help you. Well Mr. Peabody would do most of the help." Penny nodded and kept silent for a while, she twirled her finger around a lock of hair.

"Sooo.. Sherman, why did our dear Ms. 'EvilDevil', exclude you on the project?"(Ms. EvilDevil is Penny's nickname for their 'evil' history teacher with an unreasonable attitude and snobbish manner, named Ms. Grasia) Penny said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Well, she knows that I am an adopted child, so she gave me a project of a ten paged essay about the civil war, and I am already done." Sherman said casually, Penny felt her jaw drop at the fact Sherman was done with the project, which he was tasked today, she knew that writing a ten paged essay is not an easy task. She glanced at Sherman, and he smirked.

* * *

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman called out, an effort to find the prodigy. Alongside of him was Penny, looking around the Penthouse.

"Sherman, please, Do not shout when the one you're looking for is just near you." the beagle said sternly, touching gently his ears

"Oh, sorry Mr. Peabody, I can't see you because..." Sherman trailed off with a chuckle, Penny giggled at what her friend was implementing, Mr. Peabody raised an eyebrow, finally catching up.

"Are you done insulting my height, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody still raising an eyebrow, Sherman blushed slightly "and I heard your conversation, and I'll help"

* * *

 **TBC c:**

 **Reviews are precioussss...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Well Penny, come let us go to the lab If you want to finish your project." Mr. Peabody said, walking away to his private lab. Penny and Sherman followed the white beagle. when they arrived at the lab, the two friends immediately ran around the lab, with Sherman running around showing Penny the new inventions is a waiting disaster.

"Sherman and Penny, please stop running around." Mr. Peabody face palmed.

"Do not worry Mr. Peabody." Sherman called out in reply. After a moment he bumped an invention, and almost broke it, if Penny did not caught it and was quick on her feet. Once again the dog face palmed.

"Opps. Sorry Mr. Peabody." Sherman squeaked.

"Never mind, Sherman, just do not run around." the dog said wearily. "Penny and Sherman come." The prodigy guided the duo into a vault, he entered the passcode and it opened. When it was fully opened.

"It may be not really legal, but it can be surely be helpful in these kind of things." Mr. Peabody said, turning on the lights. "Behold, my ingenious invention! The Genesarator!" _(Hey, I am not really good coming up with these kind of names. Unless if I would add 'inators' on every invention I would imagine, I would be Dr. Doofenshmirtz but I don't want to be a evil pharmacist)_ Mr. Peabody said, proudly. The said machine was small sized compare to the intelligent dog's other extravagant machines and operations. About the size of an average ten year old child, It was a glass table in a form of a cube, red and blue transparent wirings run down at all sides, showing the captivating light yellow energy bursting through the wires and to a pad which was in a glowing gold and silver radiating out from of it.

"Whoa" Penny and Sherman said at the same time. Both eyes widen in excitement and had the two identical smiles.

"How does it work?" Sherman breathed, clasping his hands mischievously.

"I know that look Sherman. Do not even think about it. Well II would demonstrate." the prodigy said

"Well first I would turn on the machine." The beagle flick a very small switch and click on five transparent buttons very fast in a precise sequence. "And, put your hand on the pad." the dog placed his hand.. err... paw on the platform. And then suddenly a _huge_ hologram appeared, when I mean huge I mean huge as in _huge-as-a-two-elephants-stacked-up-unto-each-other_ huge. The hologram has many names appeared unto it, complete with the first ancestor to the current one. "And here you see the different ancestors who has passed their blood unto yours, and if you press their names, the complete biography would presented and complete with picture."

"Penny you should try it" Sherman said excitedly.

"Yes I should." Penny replied, with the same enthusiasm.

"Here" Mr. Peabody said, stepping aside from his invention so Penny can use it. Penny took a deep breathes, she took a step forward and placed her hand on the pad and trying to ignore the sinking feeling of her stomach.

From that moment, the next three weeks of Penny and Sherman would never be the same. Penny gasped as a bright light engulfed her.


End file.
